


Happy Ever After

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, my feelings for this ship are complicated, this is possibly my favorite thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: They deserve a Happy Ever After.





	Happy Ever After

Jellal placed his hands on Kagura's shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes. She stiffened at the intensiveness of his expression. Was he…

"You and I… did not get off to the best of starts," he began. "Simon… there's nothing I can do to erase what I did. All I can hope for, is that someday I will earn your forgiveness. I will spend every day working towards that… so please, Kagura. Please… give us a chance. Our story is one of tragedy, but that doesn't mean it has to end that way."

Kagura smiled at Jellal. "Yes; we do deserve a happy ever after."

And then she ran her sword through him.

"But so did Simon."


End file.
